The Rocka Chronicles - Beginnings
The Rocka Chronicles The Rocka Chronicles are a series of stories about an alternate universe in which Daniel Rocka was made a 1.0 hero. It will have most of the characters from the origanal timeline, and many new ones as well. Plot The series takes place throughout the time period of the actual story. Book 1 starts a month or so after first series of Hero Factory would have taken place. Book 1 - Beginnings 'Prologue' The metal was hot that day. In fact, it steamed. Even after the delicate cooling process that all Hero parts went through to become ready for creation, it was still hot. But no one noticed. The process was the same old process, so the whole crew was bored. Bored enought to miss the fact that the metal was still hot. They didn't care. They didn't care at all. The Hero's body rose to the armor section of the tower. The still warm armor was placed onto the frame. And then it moved on. Only then did the worker check his gage. But it was to late. The needle had dropped, and nothing was out of place, nothing was different. Or so it seemed... _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Rocka looked out of his apartment window. No matter how many times he looked, it would always aw him to see the lights of the City glow. Not that it mattered. His time was comming, he knew it. His life had been longer then most others had been, and he had seen many friends die over ther years. No. Rocka thought. Don't think about them. Then it came to him. He stood up, and walked over to his shelf, and took out a book. On the cover were the, words 'Daniel Rocka, 30 CAHF'. He sat down and began to remember. 'Chapter 1' "Look out!!" someone screamed, and Rocka dove to the side, barely avioding the energy blast. Before he could recover, another blast vapourized the wall behind him. In response, Rocka pointd his pistol and fired off a round a shots before taking cover again. "Won't this guy ever give up?" he said as he landed next to his fellow hero, Mark Surge. "Idontknow" Surge mumbled. Rocka glared at him. "What was that rookie? I couldn't hear you over all this noise," he replied sarcasticlly. "Now lets move before he vaporizes us!" Surge and Rocka ran full speed towards the closest building. "Why don't you come out and fight, Heroes? Or are you to chicken?" Yelled the colossal shape in the square. "Because," yelled Rocka. "Vaporization is not on our things to do list!" At that moment, a small hero came from behind the colossal and blew apart one of his legs. He atempted to turn, but fell to the ground, defeated. Rocka walked out of the ruinds of the building he had been hiding in. Surge followed him. "Good job rookies," He said. "Computer, end program." In an instant, the image of the ruined city disolved, revealing the inside of Hero Factory's training sphere. "Request aknowledged," replied the female voice of the main computer. "Now, will one of you rookies please tell me what mistakes we made in there?" Rocka asked. A hand shot up. "Yes, trainee Breez?" "We failed to protect the civilians and the square sustained to much damage, sir," the eager rookie replied. "Yes, but I was thinking of somthing else... Trainee Furno, please tell us your thoughts." Taken by suprise, Furno, slightly worried he would anger the teacher with the wrong answer, replied, "um...we didn't work together?" "YES! Thats exactly what I meant. Nice job Furno." Rocka said, suprised the rookie had actually noticed the problem. "We were everywhere. I was distracting him, Surge hiding behind broken walls, Breez chagring him, Furno blasting him from the roof, and Sniper...what were you doing Sniper?" "He ws eating at the cafe, sir," Breez reported. "Ah," replied Rocka, making a mental note to remove the cafe from the training progam. "You are all dissmissed." _____________________________________________________________________________________________ "Well, what do you think Ness?" Rocka asked in the senior Heroes lounge an hour after the lesson. "I think that you have a very promising group of trainees," replied Rocka's partner and best friend, Von Ness. "Well, they are promising, they just need to learn to work together," Rocka replied. "Breez overachives, leaving nothing for the others to do, Sniper allways lets food get the better of him, Surge takes to much time plotting his next move, and Furno...." "Reminds you to much of Stormer," Ness finished for him. "Yes, he does," Rocka said. There was a saddened pause "Well, I got to go," Ness replied. "Ok," Rocka said. Ness left. Rocka sat there, pondering, and remembering. 'Chapter 2 ' -TBA- Category:Hero Factory Category:Story Category:User:DeltaStriker Category:Fanon Category:Articles Under Construction